


拉郎文学

by bearZzz



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017), The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: ABO/生子/角色扮演一切剧情都为了服务写肉。
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/生子/角色扮演  
> 一切剧情都为了服务写肉。

Patrick一直觉得自己有些话痨，直到遇到了Michael Bryce先生，他才知道他是多么的安静，是个多么优秀的倾听者——世界上简直没有比他更贴心的人了。他阔别家乡多年，当晚就找了高中时的朋友出来闲逛，匹兹堡的夜色还是那么迷人，Charlie看出了Patrick的心不在焉，他问他怎么了，Patrick语焉不详，Charlie看过他那种神情，十六岁那年，他们一起坐在山坡上，Patrick跟他讲述自己糟糕的初恋，他现在的模样简直和那时落泪前一秒故作轻松的表情一模一样。Charlie打趣他，“你不是要哭了吧。”  
Charlie上个月和Sam办了结婚手续，举办了盛大的婚礼，那时Patrick没有出现，他只发来了一段视频，他坐在床上，只露出胸口以上部分，讲着一些不着边际的话，逗得婚礼现场的所有人都在笑。  
Patrick不说话，Charlie扯了扯他衬衫，“而且，我怎么觉得你胖了？”  
Patrick用肩膀撞了下Charlie，“我被人搞大肚子后遗弃了，这个答案你满意吗？”  
Charlie正想追问，Sam就从面包店里走了出来，“刚烤好的甜甜圈。我亲眼看他们抹上了巧克力酱。”她塞了一枚到丈夫嘴里，Patrick摆手示意自己不吃。  
他们开车兜风，开到申利公园旁时车爆了胎，Patrick下车时看到满地亮晶晶的玻璃碎片和逃走的两个小孩，事情因果一看便知，Sam不打算就此放过，倒是Patrick道：“别管了，今天是个好日子不是吗？我们应该一醉方休的。”他指了指公园旁边的酒吧，“Sam酒吧，哦，多巧，你不多喝一杯都对不起店长。”  
他将不情愿的新婚的小夫妻（主要是Sam）推到酒吧里，自己则从后备箱里找出了备用胎。他试图弯腰，但很勉强，他已经怀孕四个月了，他因为孕前经常锻炼，所以并不是很显怀，Charlie说的没错，他的确比以前胖了不少，只是他很吃了药物隐藏信息素，没有人能凭着信息素判定他是否怀孕。旧金山真不是个好地方，到处都是花言巧语的Alpha，他又被一个混蛋玩弄后发现自己怀孕了，而该死的孩子爸爸已经消失在人海了。在那之后他发誓自己再也不会相信酒吧的男人了。  
就在他犹豫怎么更换轮胎时一个高大的男性Alpha走了过来，他很高，很壮硕，脸逆着光，看不清是不是足够英俊，但他声音很好听，“亲爱的，需要我的帮忙吗？”  
Patrick尽量弓着身体，不让自己肚子太明显，他点了点头。  
男人很快换好了轮胎，“要不我帮你泊一下车吧，这一片总有小屁孩在这里恶作剧，车停在这里不会安全的。”说罢他也不管Patrick是否同意，就坐上了驾驶座，当然在那之前他没有忘记帮气息香甜的Omega打开副驾驶的车门。  
Alpha把车停到了另一家酒吧门口的泊车位里，Patrick无奈地叹气，“嘿，先生，你不是这家酒吧的员工吧？或许那些碎玻璃也是你撒的？这是你吗冲业绩的另一种方法吗？”  
Alpha笑了，他很英俊，眼睛看人时总是显得很诚恳，他蓄着胡子的样子有些像一只诚恳的金毛猎犬，“我是一个保镖，不是酒保。但不是你想的那种，我很炫酷的。”  
他凑过去帮Patrick脸上的碎头发撩开，那个动作太暧昧了，Patrick一秒就给他判了死刑，而那个Alpha还在喋喋不休地道：“我可是给最负骂名的杀手Darius Kincaid做过保镖，后来他揭露了……哦美人，看样子你对我的故事并不怎么感兴趣，但我还有别的故事，你不想请我喝一杯吗？”  
Patrick忍无可忍，Alpha神情变得可怜兮兮了，他昨在驾驶座上帮Patrick打开了副驾驶车门，那个姿势太像拥抱，Patrick甚至能感觉到Alpha的睫毛扫过了他的喉结，这个距离让他腺体的安全度变得岌岌可危，他往后躲了躲，Alpha抓住了他的手，“嘿，美人，要不我请你喝一杯如何？”

于是就有了开头的那一幕。Patrick孕期要戒酒，于是他只点了一杯柳橙汁，Michael还在讲他的光辉岁月和辛酸往事，他是不是哼哼两声表示他在听，实际上他的注意力都集中在被酒吧中央的舞者身上。音乐是《Come On Eileen》，欢呼声太高，他只能零星听清几个音符，但他的身体还是随着舞池中疯狂而潇洒跳舞的舞者的韵律所晃动起来了。  
Michael注意到他的心不在焉，他便兴致勃勃地拉Patrick走下吧台，“宝贝，我的枪法超准，身手超棒，但我的舞姿才是一绝，你想亲自验证一下吗？我们一起把他们挤下去。”  
Patrick笑了，他难得笑了出来，Michael觉得自己胜券在握，他们握着手走到舞池中央，他们舞技高超，很快取缔了那对舞者。Patrick从不介意成为人群的焦点，Michael抱着他转了一个圈，随手把吧台的玫瑰抽出一枝，别在了Patrick衬衫口袋里。  
他低头在Patrick耳边细语，他的声音极低沉，有诱惑力，每个音节都让Patrick脸红心跳，他道：“我闻到你的信息素味道了，就像被海水泡过的玫瑰，你怀孕了吗？”  
Patrick一惊，Michael用食指抵住他的唇，“你看看。”他们把身体扭向另一个方向，“那个穿红衣服的男人，他从你刚进来就一直盯着你的屁股。”  
“后面那个黄衣服的胖子，看你看得口水都要流出来了。我可以肯定他在幻想什么，他会把你绑起来，堵住你的嘴，让你一脸惊恐的感受他短小的阴茎怎么插弄你的屁股。”  
Patrick像是被他的污言秽语吓到了，Michael拍了拍他的腰，“宝贝别害怕，只要我在你身边你就是安全的。你的小屁股有多湿，多欠操，你会变成个怎么样的荡妇在我身上叫嚣着都射进去的画面都只有我能看见。”他释放些信息素，吻住了身体已经半软了的孕期Omega，“宝贝，你喜欢哪里？酒店还是车上？”

Patrick的衬衫被解开一半，露出光裸的肩头和涨大的乳头，最近他涨奶感越来越明显了，胸部比以前大了不止一倍，Michael不停的咬着那两颗可怜的小东西，誓不把它们弄得又红又肿便不罢休，Patrick咬住衬衫的袖子，想靠此止住呻吟声，毕竟他们可是在酒吧前的露天停车场做爱。  
男人的吻终于从乳头上移开了，他将衬衫其余扣子都解开，隆起的小腹相当显眼，他吻了吻男孩的肚皮，“你真漂亮，我没见过几个人怀孕了还这么漂亮的。”  
男人的眼睛里流露出毫不掩饰的惊艳和欣喜，他用膝盖分开Patrick的双腿，后座太窄了，Patrick不得不曲起腿，迎接男人的另一波侵犯。原处打过来摇晃的灯光，有车进驶车库了，无机的白光将Patrick隐匿在黑暗角落里的漂亮脸蛋儿照亮，他半长的卷发凌乱地贴在布满汗水的脸色，他的眼睛湿润，双颊潮红，是个人看到他这副模样都会知道他在经历什么。  
Patrick扭了扭腰，他好像没意识到车外发生了什么，他摸着Micheal的手到自己的牛仔裤的拉链上，他声音嘶哑，但饱含情欲，“慢慢来。”  
他微微抬高腰部，好让Micheal更方便地脱下自己裤子，男孩的内裤上印着被咬了一口的草莓图案，可爱的令人咂舌却又毫无违和感，他就是情欲和纯真的混合体，他乌润飘逸的长发就像从海底翻涌上来的水藻，每一根就攀住了男人的欲望神经，他潮湿，蓬勃，神秘，就算面临着溺毙的危险，也没有人能拒绝与他共赴的云雨之欢，Micheal也不意外，他被男孩的大胆吓住了，他呵呵笑了两声，“宝贝儿，你比我做过的最辣的春梦里的主角还让我心动。”他食指破开Patrick后穴的，那里毫不意外的湿透了，他本不是耽于云雨的人，只是孕期的发情期几乎把他折磨疯了，他几乎每天都从春梦里醒来，然后一边回味梦里精壮的男模一边洗睡裙和内裤。三个月危险期一过，他便不再克制了，Micheal以为自己猎到了美艳尤物，实际上今晚不过是Patrick再普通不过的一个夜晚罢了。  
他坐起来点，头靠在玻璃窗上，他搂住Micheal的脖子，示意自己想与他接吻，Micheal是个没有分寸的男人，一尝到Omega嘴里的甜味儿，就不管横亘在他们之间的孩子。Patrick拍了拍他肩膀，轻喘道：“Micheal，你喜欢什么姿势？”

Micheal当然要看着他的脸操他，他拉着Patrick的手要他与自己半勃起的阴茎打个招呼，Patrick没什么心思，只是草草地帮他手淫了几下，就想引得Micheal进来了，他抱住膝盖，盯着Micheal的大家伙，尽管厚脸皮如Micheal，被人这么盯着阴茎，也有些许脸红。他没费什么劲儿就把龟头送进了男孩湿软的穴里了，Patrick嘤咛一声，Micheal听到这声猫叫后最后一点儿怜香惜玉的念头也被击碎，他毫不留情底一操到底。Patrick惊叫，Micheal捂住他的嘴，低声道：“宝贝儿，小点儿声，你想引来隔壁车来看你挺着肚子被人操的骚样吗？”  
Patrick伸出软舌一点一点的舔他的手掌心，布满水雾的眼睛流露出天真笑意。Micheal哑声骂了句“FUCK”。他才不在乎被看到！被看到甚至会让他更爽，Micheal意识到躺在自己身下的就是个彻彻底底的荡妇。  
于是他在也不在乎Patrick的想法，他将男孩漂亮修长的腿抬到腰侧，用力操他，每次都整根抽出再狠狠顶进去，Patrick爽的快要哭出声，正在情浓时，他听到了扫兴的笑声，这辆有些破旧的车隔音不是很好，在停车场游荡的几个男人都看到了他们的车在晃动，便起了玩心，一个胆子大的敲了敲窗户，笑嘻嘻地问：“哥们儿，能不能让我们也加入啊？”  
Micheal降下窗子，空隙只能伸进一个手掌，但足够传播他骂人的话了，他想要他们滚，而Patrick用唇堵住了他的话，窗外的男人怔怔地看着眼前的活春宫，等他们嘴唇分开，Patrick扭过头，笑道：“不好意思，今晚我只属于这位男士。”  
然后他掐了一把Micheal的腰，小声道：“你把我操的快高潮了。”然后他调皮地吻了吻男人的耳廓，“你要不要去我家？今晚我爸妈都不在。”

Micheal还没试过硬着阴茎开车，而罪魁祸首正躺在后座，身上盖着他的皮衣外套。他听着男孩的指示把车停到了院子的小车棚下，他打开后车门，Patrick张开手臂要Micheal抱他。他衬衣扣子还没系好，裤子和内裤丢在车厢角落，Micheal没了脾气，好在他足够壮实，抱起胖了不少的怀孕Omega不成问题。Patrick理了理Micheal的头发，脚丫子有一下没一下地摸着Micheal的大腿，他指了指楼上，“我的房间在二楼。”他舔了舔男人耳廓，用气声说：“我要你在我的床上干我。”  
-  
Micheal向来善良，有爱心，他总是尽量满足别人的要求，Patrick的也不例外，他打开壁灯，更方便他欣赏男孩漂亮的身体和他陷入情潮的表情。他没费什么劲儿就把已经熟透的桃子操出了汁水。他拔出快要射精的阴茎，一滴不留的全射在了Patrick微微隆起的小腹上。Patrick草草的用Micheal的衬衫擦了擦肚子上的精液，还没等Micheal吐槽，他就拍了拍枕头，示意Micheal躺过来。  
Micheal很清楚小妻子来的也快去的也快的孕时发情期，他抱住Patrick，轻轻吻他的脸蛋，“最近有不舒服吗？”  
“就是很想你。”Patrick自从怀了孩子，就一反常态，变成了粘人的小白兔，而Micheal总是很忙，就算他努力的抽时间了，但他仍不能每晚都来陪他漂亮的小妻子。Micheal愧疚感横生，他亲了亲Patrick的脸颊，小声道歉，Patrick引导男人来摸他肚子，道：“你要是不来配他，他会越长越不像你的。你想让他像Charlie或者别的男人吗？最近只有他们陪着我。”  
Micheal听到这句话登时心头烧起妒火，他后槽牙都快被磨平了，他掐怀里小荡妇的臀尖，“今晚要不是我去找你，你还想去酒吧找谁？”  
Micheal本来没打算去酒吧的，是朋友给他打电话他才知道他的小妻子正在申利公园，那里到处都是风流浪子，而哪个风流浪子不会想品尝一下Patrick的味道呢？于是他快马加鞭赶到公园，恰好看到准备换轮胎的Patrick。他转念一想，想到了他们曾经的约定，便瞬间入戏，玩儿起了角色扮演。  
Patrick看到丈夫生气了，才不再开玩笑了，他伸手握住Micheal的阴茎，道：“你是不是还没爽到？我来帮你。”  
Micheal摇摇头，“我能自己解决。”他扣住Patrick的手，与他接吻，就在Patrick快睡着时，听到了一楼有开门的声音。Patrick立马坐了起来，他紧张的从衣柜里拿出一堆衣服丢在了男人身上，“我爸妈回来了，你快穿上衣服。”他找了件最大的套在了身上，想遮住小腹的弧度，要知道他怀孕的消息只有旧金山的几个朋友知道，而且也不是他主动告知的，他甚至还没告诉他家人。  
Micheal在衣服堆里翻找，想找一件适合自己身材的衣服，奈何这些衣服都是Patrick高中剩下的，他本人穿都有些紧巴巴，更别说比他高又比他精壮许多的Micheal穿了。  
Micheal在三秒钟做出来决定，他道：“宝贝儿，不如趁着今晚，把我介绍你给家人？”  
然后他听到了上楼的脚步声。

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

今天不是个好天气。Patrick日记写到最后一笔时天阴了起来，蜷缩在床脚的保镖先生还没醒——他名片上写某安保公司，但是Patrick不太信——哪个保镖会带着带CIA最高密级的文件呢。他肚子上的枪伤还没有愈合，但Patrick不打算再留他一晚了，Michael三天的医疗费就几乎耗光了Patrick一个月的生活费！说实话，将一个肚子都被枪子儿打穿了的病号赶出家门的确够缺德的，但Patrick不信上帝，不信因果，他从不积德。

他穿上毛色鲜艳的貂皮大衣，蹬上不太合脚的马丁靴，他经过大厅的镜子时找出手包里的眉笔随意勾勒两下，嘴唇抿了些深红色的唇釉，做婊子也要有资本，而他一向知道怎样打扮自己才能将自己的美貌发挥到最大值，他不缺钱，而他缺少乐趣，在男人之间周旋并把精虫上脑的蠢蛋耍得团团转最能让他保持愉悦，快乐很难，所以他从不做讨好别人而委屈自己的事。

他走进人群，那个一见到他就不知南北的酒保照常给了他朵玫瑰花，他照收不误，尽管几分钟后那朵花就会出现在另一个男士的衬衫口袋里。今天他看上了一个巴西男人，他看起来比自己还要高一些，小麦色的皮肤和英俊的五官使他看起来像是整个酒吧的天菜，果不其然吸引了不少男男女女前来搭讪，Patrick给最有耐心、最不识趣的女士点了杯长岛冰茶，他从口袋里掏出一张扑克牌，红桃A，那张牌看起来像凭空出现——那是最普通的魔术戏法。他写了自己的电话号码给那位女士，然后在扑克牌中间的红心上印上了一个唇印，“甜心，如果你对……巴西的经济体系这么感兴趣，你可以联系我，我可是我们系最优秀的学生。”然后他凑到巴西男人的领带上吻了一下，他深红唇印隐匿在一片海蓝之下，瞬间将男人心头那团火点燃，Patrick轻笑，他知道今晚会是个愉快的夜晚。

那位女士拿了Patrick的电话，恼羞成怒。在长岛冰茶泼到自己脸上之前，Patrick拿起右手边凳子上挂着的大衣，他要考虑在哪里度过漫长而刺激的一夜了。

他是个高价的婊子，他向来不否认这一点，在去汽车旅馆的路上遇到了同学他也毫不隐藏自己的欲求，他靠在巴西男人身上，模仿法国人讲拙劣的笑话，他看到他的同学不自觉地拉远了和他的距离，他根本不屑和他打招呼。Patrick甚至可以在没有路灯的夜晚看到他同学紧蹙的眉，他的传闻可谓花样百出，他得过艾滋，被几个没品德的约炮对象标记了，他怀孕又流产，全医院见到他来到信息科就都来参观无数次洗过标记的子宫长得多么畸形。他是花园里最艳丽的玫瑰，他是花蕊里浸着毒的玫瑰，他是花瓣里爬满蛆虫的玫瑰，他里面烂透了，就算味觉失灵的人都能闻到他的腐臭味。

Patrick点了一支薄荷味的女士香烟，巴西男人挥散烟雾，想去吻他，Patrick皱了皱眉，他不喜欢和陌生人接吻，但他从不让人扫兴，他用食指与中指夹住烟蒂，递到了男人嘴边。他露出一个慵懒的笑容，然后漫不经心的看了看天空，“要下雪了，我们不如先找个休息的地方？”他意有所指，他迫不及待地想要享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱了。

巴西男人熟知调情技巧，他挑挑眉，道：“去我家怎么样？”

Patrick笑了，“男孩，你知不知道我从来不去别人家的。就像我从来没问过你的名字，我也永远不会去你家的。”

于是他们轻车熟路的找到了一家还算干净的汽车旅馆，Patrick脱掉大衣，里面的白衬衫顶上解开了三枚扣子，巴西男人坐在床上，看他动作缓慢的脱衣服，就像渐入佳境的色情表演。他披着松散的衬衫开始解裤子，尽管在纽约的深冬他仍穿得单薄，没几下就把自己脱得精光。巴西男人搂过他的腰，摸他后背的肌肉和每一道筋骨，他太瘦，太纤细了，腹部和背后凸出的坚硬骨头就像在玉石上长出的嶙峋的怪石。Patrick揭开后颈腺体上贴着的信息素抑制贴，登时成熟馥郁的玫瑰味盈满了整个房间。巴西男人亲吻他的喉结，手指不停的揉着他后颈的腺体，这让躁动不安的信息素更浓了，Patrick感觉有些疼了，他闷哼一声，男人并不为所动，他的手移动到男孩的后穴，他随便挤了一点护手霜就要用手奸淫他，这时电话不合时宜的响了起来，Patrick恼怒的挂断，还没等他走到床边，电话又不听话的叫唤起来了，他的铃声是某台儿童电视台的开场音乐，将刚刚热起来的暧昧气氛搅得登时冷却下来了。他烦躁地抓着头发，口气不善地接了电话，是楼下便利店的老板娘Gwyneth打来的，她焦急道：“Patrick！你快回来一趟！你家着火了。”

如果他再细心一点就能听出Gwyneth话里的慌张和无措，但他所有家当都在那个小屋里，他被惊慌冲昏了头脑。于是Patrick不得不告别刚硬起来的巴西甜心，他也顾不得颈后没贴住的抑制贴，他坐上出租车后要命的甜橙香味便挤满了封闭的小空间，司机被勾得头晕眼花，不由得抓住了他膝盖，Patrick冷笑，把他的手放在他的口袋上，里面有一把沉甸甸的硬玩意儿，“如果你不好好开车，我就把你蛋打爆，我家着火了，我没心思给你开玩笑，嗯？”

他回到家后发现街道安静，连个火星文都没有。楼下便利店门窗紧闭，他拨通了Gwyneth的电话，无人接听，这到底是他妈什么恶作剧？Patrick看着完好无损的房间把牙咬得咯吱响，他正要退出玄关，侧腰处就顶了什么硬实冰冷的东西，他用余光能看到枪管在壁灯下泛出的金属色泽，他轻笑一声，“你想要什么？”

“你从我身上拿走的东西。”

Michael Bryce轻喘几声，这次他伤的太重了，他甚至听到腹部伤口崩裂、骨骼摩擦血肉的声音，但对于弱不禁风的浪荡Omega，他还是有信心在血迹洇透绷带之前把自己想要的东西拷问出来。

Patrick轻笑，“我可没拿你任何东西，我用上帝做担保，你信教吧？那你应该相信我。”

Michael拧着他手腕的动作加了些力，不由让Patrick呼出了声，他仍镇定自若地舔了舔舌头，“这样吧，我有一个双赢的方案。你先放开我怎么样？”

他的貂皮大衣被扒掉扔到了卫生间，他心疼地皱了皱眉，“那件衣服很贵。”

“少废话。把裤子脱了。”

他听话地做了，Michael确定他没有武器了才把枪收了起来，他拿起绳索，想把Patrick绑起来。男孩闷哼一声，Michael抬头，刚好撞入Omega男孩那双掺着蜜糖的棕色眼眸中，他伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴唇。“我的方案就是，你陪我度过今晚。我就把你要的东西给你。”他脸贴在Michael脖子上，轻吻了几下他的脖颈，“你不能让我一个人过夜，那样一点也不绅士。”

男孩的手放在他皮带上，Alpha苦涩微微掺着糖浆的焦糖拿铁味道的信息素扩散开来，惹得Patrick抖了一下，他用牙齿咬住Alpha的领带，那浓烈的玫瑰味让Michael的脑子钝了一下，他垂下眼去看，男孩的长睫毛轻轻抖着，他甚至可以脑补男孩隔着内裤舔他阴茎的画面了。他深呼一口气，还是向欲望低了头，他拍了拍男孩的脑袋，道：“起来，去床上。”

Michael手段强硬地用男孩翻卷的衬衫绑住了Omega的双手，然后掰开了Omega的嘴巴，手指刺入柔软的口腔随意插弄，Patrick被弄到喉管，下意识干呕，Michael狠狠拍了一下他的脸，那动作看似很重，但实际上造不成什么伤害，但男孩仍像小猫一样委屈的哼了一声。他的舌尖讨好般舔着男人的手指，眼睛仍是泛着水光的，真是表里不一的婊子，Michael莫名生出一股怒气来。他抽出手指，要求男孩给他口交。

男孩的手绑在胸前，他只能半趴半跪着用嘴咬住Michael西装裤拉链，然后去亲吻里面已经半勃起的性器，Michael没了耐心，他拉下内裤，用龟头拍打着男孩的嘴唇，Patrick有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼，他讨厌被支配。但他别无选择，他只能张开嘴，尽量服侍眼前这个信息素味都盖不住血腥味的Alpha。

男孩低眉顺眼的样子可爱多了，Michael满足地叹息一声。他不等男孩适应巨物在口腔浅浅顶撞的感觉就扶住Patrick后脑大力抽干起来，Patrick始料不及，痛苦的低吟不断从口中逸出，同时流出的还有源源不断的口水，Michael用指尖在他嘴角取了一些唾液，如数抹在男孩的乳头上。

太难受了，他想要的不是单方面的取悦，而他只能像红灯区的妓女一样服侍他人。千万句脏话已经在肚子里兜兜转转几千圈，他想将口中肆虐的坏东西咬断，但他嘴巴全麻了，他一点力气也使不出，这是彻头彻尾的强奸！Patrick暗暗咒骂，他要报警，他绝不承认是自己先邀请这个禽兽的！不知道过了多久，他已经有些轻微耳鸣了——Michael才停止自己的肆虐，他捏住Patrick下巴，男孩嘴巴已经有些合不上了，他脸上湿乎乎一片，有唾液有眼泪也有稀薄的精液。Michael暗叫糟糕，他有点儿做过头了……

Michael Bryce虽不算绅士，但床上还算温柔，于是他松开衬衫打成的绳扣，Patrick立刻捂着嘴低声哭起来，Michael是个完全不懂Omega心的迟钝男人，他不知道此时深陷情欲不能纾解的Omega只需要一场汁水淋漓的性爱，他手足无措地拿来毛巾把男孩的脸擦净，他为他擦脸时Omega还在抽噎，“你别哭啊……”

“你强奸我，混蛋，不是我……不是我你早就死在墓园了！”

Michael默然，Patrick说的一点没错，那天他被人追杀，第一枪子弹只给他小腿留下来一道小伤口，第二枪就没那么幸运了，子弹打穿了他的小腹，他逃向通往墓园的树林。那天是星期三，每周三Patrick都会陪Charlie去看他的姑妈，那天Charlie有事，他便代替Charlie去换坟头的花。他正准备走呢，雨就落了几滴，他抬头一看，刚刚还耀武扬威恨不得刺瞎看客的太阳早灰溜溜地躲在乌云后面了，此时是雨的天下。Patrick正欲要离开墓园，Michael就一瘸一拐捂着肚子倒在Patrick面前。他血流的太多，很快陷入休克。Patrick赶紧解开围巾，压在了男人伤口上，他英俊的脸已经被血和泥污得看不出原来的样子了，Patrick看到，母亲后面那个刚刚挖开还没有埋人的棺材坑，便把Michael拖了进去，然后将落叶扫落在了Michael身上。那时正是深秋，坑里落满叶子也不奇怪，他们竟然就那么简单的逃过一劫。

Patrick继续控诉，“你个恩将仇报的混蛋！我就应该让你血流干，死在那里！”Michael任他骂，他还贴心的给男孩打了杯水。Patrick接过水杯，将水全浇在Michael身上。

然后他轻车熟路地跨坐在男人腰上，居高临下道：“接下来我要自己舒服了。”

Michael被泼懵了，手被那件快揉成抹布的衬衫绑住后他也没挣扎，其实只要他想他轻轻一挣他就能解开这个扣，但是他不想扫兴。

他好奇这个浪荡的Omega能在他身上搞出什么花样来。

Patrick后穴已经很湿了，但还不够湿，他需要被湿到指奸就能高潮的程度，于是他当着Michael的面扩张起来，他浪起来怕是多古板矜持的Alpha都忍不住要卸下虚伪与他共赴云雨。

Omega刚刚被阴茎操肿的嘴唇红的像在情海里浸泡过，呻吟声也火辣得连色情电影里的演员都要自惭形秽，他极忘我地用手自慰着，仿佛他根本不需要Alpha，Michael看的口干舌燥，过了一会儿Patrick终于想起带亟待操他的Alpha，于是他拉住Michael手上的绳扣，让他坐起来，而他双腿刚好圈住了Michael的腰，湿哒哒的后穴在男人勃起的性器上蹭着，他想被插入了。

他按着男人的脑子到他胸前，他要男人吸他乳头，Michael一点就通，他好几天没打理过的胡子扎得男孩胸有些痒，于是他下意识往后退了一步，结果男人舔了更加用力了，他不得不享受起来。

Michael的手虽然捆着，但他仍环住了男孩的腰，手指戳刺进了Omega的后穴里，那里真是又湿又软，像一颗蓄满果汁的软糖，一戳里面甜蜜的汁水就要爆开了。Omega扣住他的头，他非常喜欢被人舔吻乳头——他恨不得被强壮的Alpha吻遍全身。

Michael偷偷解开绳扣，三支手指狠狠地操进了早就被操熟了的后穴里。他轻哼一声，把腿打得更开一些，以方便Michael的亵玩。他被情欲和信息素搅得头晕眼花。他半长的头发被汗水打湿，发丝贴在脸上。不够，都不够，他要的不仅仅是这么多，还有更多的——他要Michael的那根在他嘴里作威作福的东西插到他后穴里。他扭了扭身子，示意够了。

“插进来。”他哑着嗓子道，下一秒他泄露的呻吟语调一下转高，Michael如他所愿，他托住男孩的屁股，大肆抽插起来，没多久Omega就泄了一次，Alpha恶劣地笑了，那是全天下Alpha都有的虚荣心，他咬着男孩的耳垂，暧昧的鼻息喷在Patrick耳洞里，惹得男孩一直  
发抖。

他顶到了那块软肉，那块造物主只为Alpha龟头设计的温柔乡，只要操进去，不管不顾地射满他，那么这个Omega就是属于他的了，没有一个Alpha在激烈的性爱中不想标记被他操着的Omega，Michael也不例外，但理智战胜本能，他在成结的前一秒拔了出来，白浊浓稠的精液射满了男孩的小腹。

紧接着他感到了剧痛，原来Patrick的手狠狠按进了他的伤口，血渍洇湿了纱布，他痛苦地低吟一声，睚眦必报的Omega已经从情欲中剥离，他站起来，披上那件昂贵的皮草，满脸冷漠地道：“你该滚开了。”

Michael意识渐渐抽离，他三天后才醒来，州际医院里穿着超短裙的小护士正帮他换血袋。这和Patrick分给他的采光差阴潮的小房间截然不同，这里每天都能晒到最灿烂新鲜的阳光，他眯了眯眼，用沙哑的声线问道：“请问送我来的人有留下什么吗？”

小护士从床底下打开一个毫无美感的纸箱，里面有一沓文件和一条尽管被血渍浸透也不难看出那条是印着Burberry经典的围巾。他打开围巾，里面掉下一张字条，【下次过来给我买条新的，我要最新款。】

他翻阅了一下文件，里面的内容和他之前偷来的分毫不差，他轻轻笑了，距离开庭还有三个小时，一切都还来得及，他将驱车开往另一个地点。

FIN


End file.
